


Ты, я и космос

by KisVani



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Нолану скучно просто так лететь сквозь космическую пустоту.





	

— Док, а тебе совсем не скучно?   
Индодженка не стала тратить силы даже на то, чтобы выразительно на него посмотреть.   
— Я управляю кораблем, который летит сквозь космос на сверхсветовой скорости. Нет, мне не скучно.   
— Даже чуть-чуть? — спросил Нолан, широко зевая.   
— Если бы я могла отсоединиться, то прямо сейчас бы подошла и пнула твою жирную задницу прямо в шлюз, — последовал ответ.   
— Эй, моя задница не жирная, — сказал Нолан и опять зевнул.   
Обещание «найти новый дом» для омиков изначально было чертовски честолюбивым, но где-то в глубине души Нолан верил в то, что отыщет пригодную для них планету, побудет там с год или меньше, пока они устроятся… Или просто их выгрузит и сразу улетит назад. Домой, на Землю. А что? Он говорил Айрисе, что попытается перевоспитать омиков, но ведь не обещал находиться рядом с ними. А что лучше объяснит, почему нельзя есть разумных существ, чем отсутствие этих самых разумных существ на одной планете? И отсутствие технологий, если на то пошло.   
Но время шло, они с доком Йуэлл проверяли планеты, но ни одна из тех, что попадалась на их пути, не была пригодной для жизни.   
— А чего ты, собственно, хотел? Думаешь, мы от хорошей жизни и большого выбора на вашу Землю прилетели? — спросила Йуэлл, когда Нолан в очередной раз высказался на эту тему. — Похоже, нам придется провести вместе еще о-о-очень много времени.   
Нолан теперь уже ничего не говорил и даже не реагировал, когда очередная планета оказывалась «пустышкой». Просто наблюдал за тем, как еще одна точка на трехмерной карте галактики тускнеет.   
Карта была нужна для него, Йуэлл все видела в системе корабля и даже не визуализировала, пока он ее об этом не просил.   
— Удобно, что большая часть технологий тут… — он осекся, не зная, как вежливо сформулировать.   
— Совместима с моим организмом? — подсказала она. — Верно. И меня, и этот корабль омики создавали, странно, если бы было иначе.   
— Я хотел сказать помягче, — ответил Нолан, переводя взгляд в сторону туманности на экране. Там они уже были и не нашли ничего. Просто красиво, Айрисе бы, наверное, понравилось.   
— Индоджены не стесняются того, чем являются, — ответила Йуэлл, — пусть эволюция к нам отношения почти не имеет, но именно это дает нам преимущества. У вас, да и у других вотанских рас, слишком много лишнего.   
Нолан пожал плечами.   
— Как скажешь, — согласился он, а через секунду опять спросил: — Нет, ну тебе не скучно? Я бы спел…   
Йуэлл не стала спорить в этот раз. Тем более что они приближались к очередной перспективной планете.


End file.
